Loki's Queen
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Months after Loki's fall from the rainbow bridge. His wife Sigyn jumps off the bridge. She lands on Earth. Where she assumes the identity of Delia La'fay. She bond and determined to get her husband back. Sigyn is not innocent thing that everyone makes her out to be. She can just as bad Loki is. Will follow the Avengers. Loki/Sigyn. Sigyn is my interpretation of her.


I own nothing

Three months past after the Bifrost was destroyed. The lost of Loki was something that Sigyn, his beautiful wife, could not handle. They had been together since they were children. They had gone through so much together. Sigyn sat looking out on the night sky. Her nearly black hair hung down around her mid-back in soft curls. The wind blew a piece of hair across her oval face. Her blue cat eyes were filled with tears. They looked out on the night longing for Loki to return. No one understood what she saw in Loki. All her friends had deserted her when Odin fell into sleep and Loki had become king. The green night-dress that hug her full lustrous curves of her breast and narrow waist and full child baring hips. It was not like she did not know what was said about her. She looked down to her hand were her large emerald with moonstone ring. It was the ring he gave when they first started to court. Tears started to run down her face. Thor came around the corner and noted the sad look on his sister face. He walked over and placed his hand on her back. Her blue eyes looked up to meet his.

"Sister what's wrong?" Thor asked concerned.

"I can't do this," Sigyn cried.

Thor pulled into tight hug. She stood barely a five foot eight inches tall. Sigyn barely hit the center of Thor large chest. Her tears started to soak is tunic. Sigyn who once immensely dislike Thor now had seen a major change in the man. He knew what love was.

"You are the strongest lady I know. Sif may be better in battles but you have the strength that never-ending. No matter what my brother did you were on his side. I know of no other person better suited for the title of goddess of Fidelity." Thor commented soothingly.

"Thank you but it does not heal my hurt. I love him…I do. Part of me feels that he is alive. But then again I have to tell myself that he's dead. The pain starts all over again, Thor."

Thor placed his hands on face. She pulled away from his chest. Tears were pouring down her face. Around her eyes were pink and had dark circles under them. He had seen many women grieve for their husbands but he never seen Sigyn in this state. She had lost Theoric weeks before they were to marry. She never grieved like she did now. He looked into her deep blue eyes. He saw it then. Looking back on all the memories of her and Loki played in his head. Thor realized in that moment she did not grieve Theoric death because her heart was never given to Theoric. It always was in Loki's hands. Loki's heart was in Sigyn's hand. Although the way Theoric had died was still up for debate. Thor knew Sif claimed that Sigyn had something to do with. Other's yet claim Loki had something to with it when Sigyn and Loki start to court less than month after Theoric was found dead. That was years ago. Thor was not sure which was true. Loki and Sigyn seem to not have a better match anywhere. It crushed the whole of the family to lose Loki but not as much it crushed Sigyn. Thor could see that now.

"Loki would want you to be happy Sigyn."

"I don't know who to be happy every time I think of something that made me laugh Loki was behind it. Then I start to cry again."

"Come you need rest. After you sleep maybe you will find away to start over."

Thor led Sigyn back to what once was Loki and Sigyn's chambers. Thor paused as he opened the door for her to past. Things were as they always was when Thor visited Loki in his bed room. The room had little touches of Sigyn here and there but the room screamed Loki. Sigyn walked inside. She looked back to Thor. She gave him a weak smile. He smiled back to her then closed the door.

An hour later Sigyn had thought of what Thor had said to her. She could not take the stares any more. Thor was right she need to start over. She knew now it could not be here. This place reminded her to much of Loki. She ran into her armoire and pulled out an old servants dress and tan cloak. She quickly dressed. She walked over to Loki's desk. She placed her hands on the old spell book. All the memories of him teaching her spells. A dagger fell out of the pages. She smiled a quickly took the dagger.

"Good bye. I will see you again" Sigyn whispered.

Sigyn then set out for the rainbow bridge that was broken off. No one paid any mind to her. Sigyn had used a spell to change her hair from its normal black brown hair to dark blonde light brown color. She kept the hood over her face. No one stopped her. Once she reached the edge of the bridge. Sigyn looked out the empty space below her.

"Princess Sigyn, come to pay your respects" Heimdall asked.

"Heimdall, I will not try to fool you. Both of us know I'm not here to pay my respects."

Sigyn's deep blue eyes met Heimdall amber-colored eyes. Heimdall regarded her for while before he stepped closer to her.

"You know there is no for sure answer to where you may land."

"I know that"

"You also know this is one way trip"

"Yes, Heimdall, I know you are loyal only to Odin but beg you don't tell anyone. I want to start over. I can't do that here."

"As you wish, know this Sigyn I will watch over you."

"Thank you"

Heimdall walked away from her. Sigyn took a deep breath then jumped. She closed her eyes. Not knowing how much time or space has past. Suddenly she landed in hard on the ground. Sigyn opened her eyes. Her eyes searched around the landscape. It was desert. She could tell that much. Her mind was trying to process where she was at. A bunch of black cars pulled up close to her. A woman got out of the car. The woman stood about five foot nine. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were grey in color. They sat well on her heart-shaped face. Her nose was narrow and shaped like ski slope it was slight up turned at the end. She wore a white medical coat.

"Are you alright" the woman asked

Sigyn looked at her oddly. She was still trying process where she was at. Then it hit her she was on Midgard or as they called it Earth. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Sigyn eyes went to the woman.

"I'm fine" Sigyn said.

"I'm Dr. Rachael Levite who are you" The woman said.

Rachael grey eyes lock on the woman in front of them. She was dressed in very odd clothes. She could feel all the men, her coworkers, eyes on the woman. The woman was beautiful. Her hair was color of sandy brown. Her skin flawless and soft light ivory. Her lips were full and bow-shaped. Her eyes were deep blue and cat-like. Her eyelashes were long and black as night. Her nose looked like she was Irish or Icelandic. This woman was what most men call Venus come to life. She reminded Rachael of the statues Greek and Roman goddesses. The woman rose to her feet. Rachael heard men behind her moan and groan. The woman full firm breast where nearly pouring out of the simple tan dress. The woman stood about five foot eight inches all. She had narrow tuck in waist and then full child baring hips. They attached to pair of long tone legs. Phil Coulson walked to the front of the group. He did not seem to be affected by the woman beauty.

"My name is… Fidelity La'fay but you can call me Delia." Sigyn said.

"Okay Delia where are you from?" Phil asked.

Sigyn smiled at the group of men and Rachael Levite. She twisted to her wrist and haze fell over all their eyes.

"I do not believe where I from is issue do you think …" Sigyn said.

"Phil Coulson….No ma'am."

"Thank you Phil" Sigyn stated.

The haze left everyone eyes. They left the site with idea that Delia was scientist and had been here for four years. Nothing happened to her and her falling from the sky was not anything at all was all present their minds. It was useful trick that Loki had taught Sigyn years ago.

Rachael took Delia arm and lead to her one of the cars. An hour later Delia was in small town house. That she magically con-ed the man into giving her. All the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents had all left. Rachael lived not far from here so she would be the one that would check on her Delia.

Sigyn walked over to window and looked at the night sky. She could feel him then. She knew in her heart that Loki was alive. And she was dead set on finding him.


End file.
